


Fryzjer Gideon

by rumplebumple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle's Child
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumplebumple/pseuds/rumplebumple
Summary: Gideon postanawia wypróbować znalezione akcesoria do włosów na swoim tacie. Dzięki temu reputacja Rumplestiltskina nie będzie już taka sama.





	Fryzjer Gideon

Rumplestiltskin zawsze był osobą, której należało się obawiać, nawet w Storybrooke. Wiedzieli o tym wszyscy i do sklepu, którego był właścicielem, wchodzili tylko wtedy, gdy potrzebowali jego pomocy. Choć potrafił okiełznać każdy chaos, najczęściej okazywało się też, że albo po części za nim stał, albo miał z tej sytuacji jakieś korzyści. Tak przynajmniej było przed pięcioma laty. Gdy Gideon, jego syn, i Emma stoczyli ostateczną walkę, w Storybrooke zapanował spokój. Co więcej, Rumplestiltskin w końcu dokonał właściwego wyboru stawiając na swoją rodzinę. Odzyskali z Bellą dziecko i wrócili do siebie. Nareszcie byli szczęśliwi, i nie wydawało się, by cokolwiek mogło to zmienić.

Nawiązali też przyjacielskie kontatky z Charmingami, którzy byli w końcu ich rodziną. Oczywiście przyszło to o wiele łatwiej Belli niż Rumplestiltskinowi, ale w końcu i on się troszkę przełamał. Potrafił nawet zamienić parę słów z Hakiem, gdy siedzieli przy wspólnym stole, co oboje uważał za wielki sukces. I w ten sposób, po pięciu latach, reputacja Rumplestiltskina się zmieniła. Nikt się już go nie bał, chociaż nadal nikt nie znał go z tej strony co Bella. Uważali go za bardzo poważnego, czasem wręcz sztywnego i po każdym spotkaniu zastanawiali się, jak taka wesoła, pełna życia dziewczyna z nim wytrzymuje. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że Rumplestiltskin nie jest w stanie zachowywać się wśród innych ludzi tak jak przy tych, których kochał. Tylko Bella i mały Gideon wiedzili, że jest on tak naprawdę kochany i opiekuńczy, oraz, choć nikt by im nie uwierzył, ma też poczucie humoru. 

Chociaż Rumplestiltskin chciał czasami pokazać prawdziwego siebie, nie umiał tego zrobić. Przez długie lata tworzył swoją reputację, sprawiał, że ludzie widzieli go jako niedostępnego, i pasowało mu to. Trudno było się pozbyć starych nawyków, dlatego teraz jego interakcje zawsze kończyły się na paru małych uśmiechach i minimalnym udzielaniu się w rozmowie. W końcu przestał się nawet starać, by to zmienić. Stwierdził, że pasuje mu taka reputacja wśród mieszkańców Storybrooke. Tylko Henry znał namiastkę jego prawdziwego charakteru , ponieważ Rumplestiltskin odczuwał do chłopca dużą sympatię.Nic nie mogło się jednak równać z jego miłością do Gideona i Belli. Tworzyli razem szczęśliwą rodzinę, a ich synek był ich oczkiem w głowie.

Bardzo często zabierali go ze sobą do pracy– Bella do biblioteki a Rumplestiltskin do sklepu, z czego wszyscy byli zadowoleni. Gideon uwielbiał spędzać czas z rodzicami, a co więcej, uwielbiał zwiedzać wszystkie zakamarki tych miejsc. W bibliotece Bella nie mogła go spuścić z oczu nawet na sekundę, bo zaraz zaczynał swoje wyprawy pomiędzy półkami, a znalezienie go wcale nie było takie łatwe. To, co lubił też w spędzaniu tam czasu, to chwile, gdy biblioteka była zupełnie pusta, a jego mama czytała mu najróżniejsze historie o odważnych rycerzach, piratach przeżywających niesamowite przygody czy czarnoksiężnikach, którzy nie byli tacy źli, jak na początku mogło się wydawać.  
W lombardzie, Rumplestiltskin również musiał go bardzo pilnować. Chociaż nie było tam wielu miejsc do ukrycia się, kłopotem były wszystkie delikatne, magiczne lub ciężkie przedmioty, którymi Gideon mógłby sobie zrobić krzywdę. Jednak to właśnie na oglądaniu ich polegała największa atrakcja. Rumplestiltskin mógłby przysiąc, że chłopiec zadawał co najmniej tysiąc pytań każdego dnia, na które zresztą on bardzo chętnie odpowiadał. Był pewien, że tę ciekawość odziedziczył po Belli, która tyle samo pytań zadawała mu w Mrocznym Zamku. To porównanie zawsze wywoływało uśmiech na jego twarzy.

Mieszkańcy Storybrooke również lubili to, że mogli spotkać Gideona w sklepie czy bibliotece. Miał w sobie urok któremu nikt nie mógł się oprzeć i zawsze rozświetlał swoją obecnością miejsce, w którym się znajdował, a było to bardzo przydatne, gdy akurat znajdowali się w sklepie Rumplestiltskina. Potrafił rozluźnić atmosferę jak nikt inny.

Tego dnia, przeszedł samego siebie.

Po zwyczajowym obejrzeniu każdego bibelotu w sklepie, Rumplestiltskin stwierdził, że czas na odpoczynek. Poprzedniej nocy nie mógł spać, co czasami mu się zdarzało, więc marzył teraz o drzemce. Gideon to jednak bardzo żywiołowe dziecko i kto wie co mogłoby się stać, gdyby Rumplestiltskin spuścił go z oczu. Potrzebował go jakoś zająć, ale nie wiedział jak. Sposób na to znalazł w końcu sam Gideon, gdy otworzył jedną ze szkatułek i znalazł w niej akcesoria do włosów. Było tam wszystko: spinki o różnych kolorach, gumki do włosów i nawet kokardki w różnych rozmiarach. Rumplestiltskin nie pamiętał, skąd znalazły się w jego sklepie, ale stwierdził, że da je Belli, na co Gideon entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową.  


„Tak! Zrobię mamie piękną fryzurę. Z kokardkami i tymi spinkami. I zaplotę jej warkoczyki. O, i jeszcze użyję tego!” wykrzyknął, wyjmując ze szkatułki kolejną spinkę.  


„Na pewno bardzo jej się spodoba.”  


Patrząc, jak Gideon zachwyca się każdą kolejno  
wyjmowaną rzeczą, Rumplestiltskin uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Z takim arsenałem jej włosy będą wyglądały jak uosobienie lalki Barbie. Zanotował w myślach, że koniecznie będzie musiał zrobić jej zdjęcie.  


„Tato, mogę zrobić tobie taką fryzurę?”  


Podekscytowany głos Gideona wyrwał go z zamyślenia nad cudownym koszmarkiem, którym miały być włosy Belli. Zastanowił się nad swoimi, które zdążyły mu już odrosnąć i nadawały się do stworzenia jakiejś fryzury. Wiedział, że jego synka by to ucieszyło, a on bardzo lubił sprawiać, że na jego twarzy pojawiał się uśmiech. Wiedział też, że to zajęłoby mu trochę czasu, a jemu naprawdę, naprawdę chciało się spać.  
„Oczywiście." 

Gideon aż podskoczył z radości. 

„Ja w tym czasie trochę się zdrzemnę, ale obudź mnie od razu jak skończysz, dobrze? Nie chodź nigdzie i bądź grzeczny. ”  


„Przecież ja zawsze jestem grzeczny!” odpowiedział Gideon, udając urażonego.  


„Oczywiście, że tak,” zaśmiał się Rumplestiltskin i położył się na leżance obok swojego synka, który już przygotowywał akcesoria. 

Był pewny, że Gideon nie będzie zbyt delikatnym fryzjerem. Dlatego myślał, że nie zapadnie w bardzo głęboki sen i będzie mógł powstrzymać swojego synka przed zrobieniem czegoś niebezpiecznego, gdyby znudziła mu się ta zabawa. Zasnął z pewnością, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą.  
\--  
Rumplestiltskin nie był pewien, jak długo spał, gdy nagle obudził go dzwonek przy drzwiach, oznajmiający, że ktoś wszedł do sklepu. Nadal zdezorientowany i nie do końca obudzony wstał, zauważył, że Gideon zasnął, i wyszedł z zaplecza. Od razu zobaczył Charminga stojącego przy ladzie z wyrazem zaniepokojenia na twarzy. Rumplestiltskin zaczął myśleć nad wszystkimi możliwymi scenariuszami, które mogły się wydarzyć.  


„Co cię do mnie sprowadza, David?” zapytał Rumplestiltskin, nadal czując się niezręcznie mówiąc do księcia po imieniu.  


W tym momencie Charming zauważył jego obecność, i gdy tylko na niego spojrzał, jego twarz zmieniła wyraz. Teraz wydawał się zdziwiony. I jakby próbował ukryć jeszcze jedno uczucie…rozbawienie? Rumplestiltskin popatrzył na swoje dłonie, oczekując tego, że z jakiegoś powodu jego skóra znowu zmieniła się w tę, którą miał jeszcze z Zaczarowanym Lesie, jednak tak nie było. Przejechał oczami po swoim garniturze, który nadal układał się perfekcyjnie i nie miał nawet najmniejszej plamki, po czym znów wrócił do twarzy Davida. Ten nagle przypomniał sobie, po co tu w ogóle przyszedł.  


„Chciałem… umm… Śnieżka i ja mamy dzisiaj rocznicę, a ja kompletnie o tym zapomniałem i nic dla niej nie mam. Twój sklep jest chyba moim jedynym ratunkiem.”  
Rumplestiltskin uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Prawdziwy książę z bajki.  


„Być może znajdzie się tu coś odpowiedniego,” powiedział Rumplestiltskin, i poszli razem szukać prezentu.  


\--  
Minęła prawie godzina, a oni nadal byli w punkcie wyjścia. Przekopali już całą główną część sklepu i przenieśli się na zaplecze, gdzie Charming nadal wyjaśniał, dlaczego Śnieżka akurat z tego prezentu zadowolona nie będzie, co dotyczyło wszystkiego co znaleźli. Tym razem rozmawiali jednak szeptem z powodu śpiącego Gideona.  
Gdy David zastanawiał się gorączkowo nad odpowiednim podarunkiem, Rumplestiltskina dręczyła inna rzecz. Nie mógł się pozbyć dziwnego uczucia, że za każdym razem, gdy książę na niego patrzy, ma ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. Ludzie reagowali na niego różnie, ale nigdy rozbawieniem. No, może działo się tak jeszcze przed tym, gdy stał się Mrocznym, ale to było bardzo dawno temu, z powodów, z których on śmiać by się nie mógł. O co więc chodziło?  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Charminga, który triumfalnie, choć nadal na tyle cicho, by Gideon się nie obudził, oznajmił, że znalazł coś idealnego. Był to serwis do herbaty ozdobiony malowanymi ptakami. Rumplestiltskin musiał przyznać, że pasuje idealnie do Królewny Śnieżki i, zadowolony ze skończenia poszukiwań, poszedł z księciem do kasy.

„Jeszcze raz, dziękuję za pomoc, Gold. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie wykupiono jeszcze wszystkich najładniejszych bukietów w kwiaciarni,” zaśmiał się książę, nawiązując rozmowę z typową dla niego łatwością.  


„Miejmy nadzieję,” odpowiedział uprzejmie Rumplestiltskin, z typową dla niego niezręcznością.  


„Pozdrów ode mnie Bellę i Gideona, gdy już się obudzi.” Na twarzy Davida pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. „Ten dzieciak naprawdę daje nam wiele radości.”  


Rumplestiltskin znów poczuł, że, z jakiegoś powodu, księcia bardzo bawi jego widok. Za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na jego twarz, w jego oczy wkradało się rozbawienie. Przygotowywał właśnie odpowiednią sumę do zapłaty, a Rumplestiltskin, korzystając z okazji, zaczął po kolei zastanawiać się nad wszystkimi wydarzeniami tego dnia. Czy mógł poplamić się jedzeniem? Nie, nie jadł niczego bardzo brudzącego. Przeanalizował wszystko od chwili gdy się obudził, i w końcu dotarł do momentu, w którym Gideon znalazł pudełko z akcesoriami do włosów. „O nie.”

Rumplestiltskin domyślał się już o co chodzi, ale nie śmiał dotknąć swoich włosów i sprawdzić, czy miał rację. Szybko wypłacił Charmingowi resztę.  


„Może wpadniecie do nas niedługo na kolację? Śnieżka znalazła ostatnio nowy przepis i koniecznie chce go wypróbować na większej ilości ludzi.”  


„Oczywiście, jestem pewien, że Bella się ucieszy.”  


„Świetnie. Do widzenia, Gold.”  


To powiedziawszy, David odwrócił się i zaczął iść w stronę drzwi. Rumplestiltskin nie czekał nawet aż do nich dotrze i od razu poszedł na zaplecze. Otworzył szafkę, w której znajdowało się lusterko, i, biorąc głęboki oddech, wziął je do ręki.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczył, był mały pęk włosów związanych gumką po prawej stronie jego głowy. Chociaż związane były tak lekko, że nawet tego nie czuł, i tak wystawały na tyle, by przypominać bardzo nieudany koński ogon. Dookoła niego było pełno spinek, spośród których najbardziej wyróżniała się czerwona z brokatowym serduszkiem. Po drugiej stronie było bardzo podobnie. Spinki trzymały jego włosy w pozycjach które zdecydowanie nie podlegały prawom grawitacji. Gdy, za pomocą drugiego lustra, udało mu się zobaczyć tył, uznał, że to co zobaczył wcześniej, to było jeszcze nic. Wielka, niebieska kokarda siedziała dumnie na jego głowie, sprawiając, że wyglądał jak Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza, a pod nią znajdowało się parę mniejszych kokardek. I jeszcze więcej spinek. Charming, jak i zapewne inni mieszkańcy Storybrooke gdy o tym usłyszą, nigdy już nie spojrzą na niego tak samo.  


„Tatusiu! Podoba ci się? Prawda, że ładnie? Podoba ci się?!”  


Odwrócił się i zobaczył Gideona, który właśnie się obudził i bardzo podekscytowany wskazywał na swoje dzieło. Rumplestiltskin nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak zacząć się śmiać.  


„Muszę przyznać, synku, że nigdy nie wyglądałem lepiej,” powiedział z uśmiechem i mocno go przytulił.  


\--  
Bella była już w domu, gdy Rumplestiltskin i Gideon do niego wrócili. Poszła ich przywitać, ale gdy już miała przytulić swojego męża, zauważyła jego włosy. Na początku była zdziwiona, ale po chwili wybuchła śmiechem.  


„Proszę, proszę, jaka piękna fryzura,” zachichotała i pocałowała go lekko.  


„Chyba już wiemy, kim Gideon zostanie w przyszłości.”  


„Ach, więc to twoja sprawka! Chodź tu do mnie!” przykucnęła, a Gideon natychmiast znalazł się w jej ramionach.  


„Mamo, prawda, że jest ładna? Tacie się podoba i tobie też taką zrobię! Mogę? Proszę, proszę, proszę!”  


„Oczywiście, że możesz,” uśmiechnęła się i znów spojrzała na Rumplestiltskina. „Skąd w ogóle miałeś te wszystkie kokardki i spinki? I czemu nadal masz to na sobie? Nie bałeś się, że ktoś cię zobaczy i, nie daj boże, pomyśli, że nie jesteś taki straszny?”  


Rumplestilstkin objął ją.  


„To długa historia. I, tak naprawdę, ktoś już mnie widział.”  


Bella otworzyła oczy ze zdziwienia.  


„W takim razie musisz mi to koniecznie opowiedzieć," odparła, po czym spojrzała na Gideona. "A przy okazji zrobimy naleśniki."  


Gideon wydał odgłos zwycięstwa i cała rodzina udała się do kuchni. Podczas przygotowywania jedzenia, Rumplestiltskin opowiedział Belli całą historię. Wyjaśnił, skąd wziął się pomysł na zrobienie fryzury, a gdy doszedł do części, w której do sklepu wszedł Charming, Bella od razu zaczęła się śmiać, a szeroki uśmiech nie zszedł jej z twarzy aż do końca opowieści. Skończyła się ona tak, że Gideon bardzo chciał pochwalić się swoim dziełem mamie, i uważał, że na zdjęciach nie będzie wyglądało ono tak ładnie jak na żywo. I właśnie z tego powodu Rumplestiltskin jechał do domu swoim pięknym, czarnym samochodem z wielką, niebieską kokardą wpiętą we włosy, ale było mu już wszystko jedno. No i Gideon był zadowolony. A czego nie robi się dla swojego dziecka?

Po zjedzeniu naleśników, Gideon był pełen energii i gotowy do pracy. Przeszli więc do salonu, gdzie Bella siedziała i cierpliwie czekała, aż jej synek skończy swoje dzieło. Co jakiś czas dostrzegała kątem oka rozbawioną twarz Rumplestiltskina, który, pomimo tego, że wyglądał podobnie, czerpał wielką radość z patrzenia na jej włosy. Około czterdziestu minut później, Gideon dumnie ogłosił, że jego praca jest zakończona. Długie loki Belli były teraz pozwiązywane i pospinane w bardzo nienaturalnych pozycjach. Znalazła się dla niej nawet kokarda dorównująca wzrostem tej niebieskiej, która nadal dumnie spoczywała na głowie jej męża. Stwierdzili, że muszą koniecznie udokumentować to wydarzenie. Zrobili sobie wiele zdjęć, dzięki którym będą mogli w każdej chwili popatrzeć na swoje fryzury i przypomnieć sobie dzień, w którym całe Storybrooke dowiedziało się o poważnym Panu Goldzie chodzącym po sklepie w kolorowych spineczkach.

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy fanfic. No, bardziej one-shot, ale wiecie o co chodzi. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to skończyłam! Przyznam, że pisarka ze mnie żadna, ale stwierdziłam, że skoro już i tak to istnieje, to podzielę się tym tutaj. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało. Zostawcie komentarze jeśli chcecie, bardzo to docenię. Czy tak pisze się notki? Nie znam się na tym za bardzo. No cóż, miłego dnia!


End file.
